It is well-known that vehicles of all sorts are used to transport a wide variety of cargo, such as bags, cans, bottles, boxes, packages and the like, and it is well known that there are many hazards in such transport. Vehicles used in general for transporting cargo of all sorts vary from very small utility vehicles to automobiles, pickup trucks and large tractor/trailer systems. Simple examples are used below to illustrate such hazards, but it will be understood that the same sorts of hazards exist in many other situations.
As an example of the hazards of moving cargo with vehicles, many people use their automobiles to transport purchased items, such as groceries and packages, after they do their shopping. One of the problems is the transport of items from the store to home afterwards. When a consumer purchases products from a store and places them in the trunk of his or her automobile, the purchased items are typically not constrained, and are left to the mercy of many disruptive forces on the journey home. The purchased items may roll as the automobile turns, fly in the air as the automobile passes over a speed bump, or be crushed by surrounding objects in the trunk.
Currently, the trunks of most automobiles are relatively flat, and offer no means of securing vulnerable items such as grocery bags, vases, glass containers, eggs in cartons, and so on. What is clearly needed is a reliable system to secure packages and other items in the trunks of automobiles, and by extension on any platform of a moving vehicle that may be used to transport cargo. Such a system would greatly aid in the safe and economical transport of vulnerable items.